


Pardons of the Wicked

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Series: The Sins of an Empire [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Evil AU, F/M, M/M, Sith AU, Sith Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sith are pardoned for their crimes and Breha has a very interesting conversation with Obi-Wan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pardons of the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for anyone reading. Please enjoy :)

Six years passed before the declaration was made. It shocked the galaxy but the Empire’s citizens bowed to the new ruling.

“Sheev Palpatine was not the beloved Chancellor you knew. We have found hard evidence that reveals he was working with the Separatists all along in the hopes of destroying the former Republic.”

Such words and evidence could have been provided earlier but the length of time allowed for doubt to fill the people’s minds. Their memories wavered and people began to think that maybe Palpatine hadn’t been so great.

“The treacherous Jedi were actually in league with the man so we should be especially thankful for their downfall.”

The Jedi went from traitors who had killed the Chancellor to traitors that had worked with a corrupt politician in not a coupe but a hopeful downfall of an entire government. For those that knew the truth of course, an even sweeter irony was created as Palpatine would be remembered alongside the Jedi.

“Because of this, we have done the Sith a great disservice. If not for them, this Empire would not have formed and grown as strong as it has. From here on, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Barriss Offee are to be pardoned for their crimes. The two clones that went AWOL with them are also to be given clemency as well, Commander Cody and Captain Rex.”

And to the people, it made sense. The Jedi were traitors but so was the Chancellor. So the people that had abandoned the Jedi and killed Palpatine…they had to be the heroes! Yes, that seemed right. The Sith weren’t criminals, they were the heroes.

The day that speech was given and projected throughout the galaxy, Anakin Skywalker took off the mask of Vader and stored it away. He went from a criminal to a hero, a Sith, a father, and a husband. Part of him felt that he should destroy Vader but looking at the mask, he just couldn’t quite bring himself to it and simply replaced the space that had once held his lightsaber with it. Finally he was able to walk in his own clothes, speak with his own voice. It was a very freeing sensation yet made his skin crawl at the same time. Everywhere he went, eyes followed but that was to be expected.

Three days after the speech was given, Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee, and Rex arrived on Coruscant. It was not their first time there since Sidious’ murder, but it was the first time since then where there was no need to creep about. They did not walk in shadows but in the illumination of the city, heads held high, and able to move through any front door without someone trying to gun them down.

Since the six years that had passed, many aspects of Coruscant had changed and the three met the Emperor, Empress, and family at a palace. There were two on Coruscant, nearly identical, that had been made and they currently arrived in the one meant for the Empress.

Ahsoka ran to Anakin and then Padmé, hugging both as tightly as possible. “It is good to see you both again,” she said before turning to the twins and talking to them to see if they remembered her from her last visit.

Rex and Barriss were a little less forward and more polite but still effortlessly eased into the folds of everyone. They were comfortable with each other, well, except for one person that mostly stood on the edge and looked like she’d been forced to attend, which she certainly had been.

Breha Organa was the one outlier. She knew of them, of each of their true selves. It had become clear over the passing years as the Empire showed its true colors. The Queen of Alderaan and wife to the Emperor knew everything and she was constantly in a state of feeling sick because of it. But she was at a stalemate as well. Leaving would not work as Bail had already assured her that life would be far worse if she did.

But neither could she forgo all that she knew, the thoughts and ideals that made her _her_. So she was in limbo, bowing to her husband’s wish partially for self preservation but also for the safety of those that she cared about, her friends and family, and even her own people. They had once been their people but now Alderaan seemed nothing more but another piece for Bail to play with.

For the several days that the wicked group came together and enjoyed themselves, Breha remained on the edge and simply watched. But when a week had passed since the pardon for the Sith, four days since Ahsoka and her group’s arrival, and another man entered that had Breha’s skin crawling in a completely different manner.

She didn’t even realize the man had arrived until she felt his breath on her neck.

“Nice to see you breathing Breha,” Obi-Wan whispered, voice low and dangerous.

Breha remained frozen and simply waited for Obi-Wan to leave her side which he of course did. His companion, the clone Cody, went straight to his brother and they hugged and started to adamantly talk to each other. Obi-Wan moved to Bail though and kissed her husband savagely.

There had been a time when Breha had blamed everything on Obi-Wan, and really there still was a great deal that she put on his shoulders. He had been the piece that got everything moving. But she had come to terms with the fact that Bail’s darkness was not Obi-Wan’s doing. He had tricked the galaxy, and the darkness had hidden in him all along. There had never been a turning point that changed her husband. Her husband had never been real.

So she simply watched, Obi-Wan drinking and grinning his smile full of teeth, talking with the Empress and Anakin and kissing and pulling them both close, playing with the twins that deserved so much better, and always going back to Bail.

That night, Obi-Wan and Cody accompanied them back home and Breha was forced into the small shuttle, much closer than she would have liked. Bail’s hands disappeared into Obi-Wan’s robes constantly, caring little about what Breha saw. Cody simply sat near, rolling his eyes and making snide comments that would have made Breha lose an appendage.

Once back at their own home, Breha quickly excused herself and went back to her suite, long since separate from her husband. She did her best to forget the gathering, to drag her mind away from what her husband and the Sith were certainly doing, and did her best to fall asleep.

But even sleep did not comfort her as she was woken from a nightmare, something that had become too common. Clutching her sheets, she slowed her breathing and got ready to go to her refresher to clean off the sweat when she realized something was wrong. There was a dip in the bed.

Breha scrambled off the bed and turned to see Obi-Wan sitting on the edge, flipping through a data pad. All he wore were a pair of pants and in the pale light, Breha could see the still fresh marks across his skin.

“You’re a very interesting woman Breha. Very busy as well, even if Bail doesn’t see it.”

She remained silent, her heart clenching as she realized Obi-Wan was looking through her own data pad.

“You’re very meticulous. I like that. Makes this very easy for me.”

“Is that why you’re here?” asked Breha softly. “To simply go through my things?”

“No. I was originally just drawn to your dream. It was practically tangible from where I was. I simply had to get closer. And searching through your things seemed like the next logical step,” Obi-Wan replied, still not looking up. “You have some unresolved issues Breha. I would recommend you see someone about that.”

“Who? I have no one left. Not while I am trapped here,” Breha said. She wasn’t angry, she was done being angry, but the sorrow was still there and it rang clear.

“That is true. You could always talk to me though.”

“I think my nightmares would only grow worse.”

Obi-Wan finally looked over his shoulder at her and allowed himself an eerie grin. “Probably.”

Clenching her nightgown in her hands, Breha waited, knowing full well that she had no power. Ordering Obi-Wan out would have likely left the man in hysterical fits of laughter. Or it could provoke him. And if provoked, she knew no guard would raise a hand to help. So she simply waited, waited and watched as Obi-Wan turned back to the data pad. Minutes passed but it felt like hours and finally Obi-Wan seemed finished. He dropped the data pad onto the bed and stood up and stretched.

Walking around, his bare feet making no sound, he came close to Breha and looked her over. She remained still, stuck to the ground as he made his examination.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan rubbed his beard thoughtfully. “Despite everything, you’re not afraid of him.”

“No,” Breha responded, “not for myself. For the ones that he threatens to keep me here, I fear for them constantly.”

“Hmm, your parents, your subjects and friends,” Obi-Wan murmured.

“Yes.”

His hand came up and his fingers traced her cheek. She recoiled from the touch but that only made Obi-Wan grip her chin hard and keep her from moving. “Your heart is to large Breha. You care to much.”

“You care to little.”

“Not really. My morals are just a little different from yours.”

“You mean twisted,” murmured Breha. “You have forgotten what is right and wrong.”

Obi-Wan snorted. “Right and wrong are simply social constructs made to restrict a person’s freedom. Bail knows that as do I. I wish you could have realized that Breha. You are not the pretty little trophy Bail believes. You are stronger than that.”

“Of course I am. How do you think I’ve remained sane for this long?”

He chuckled, low and dark. “How indeed.” He finally let go of her chin and took a step back. “You will stay despite the fact that I know.”

“You won’t tell him,” Breha said softly, referring to what Obi-Wan had likely just read on the data pad.

“Won’t I?”

“I should amend my statement. You won’t tell him right this second. You want the rebellion to fester and burn a little longer, grow a little brighter, simply so your view of chaos will be created.”

“How intuitive you are,” murmured Obi-Wan. He laughed and crossed his arms. “You are right of course. But shouldn’t you be packing your bags and leaving now?”

“The only way this rebellion has been able to grow is because of how invisible I am to my husband,” responded Breha. “Leaving now would negate my point in it all. That and he would make good on his promise to kill those I care about.”

“He most certainly will do that anyways when he does find out. And I will tell him. Eventually.”

“Well, hopefully by that time I have found a way to keep them safe.”

“Maybe…but he will kill you when this comes crashing on your head.”

“Most likely.”

Obi-Wan smiled at how calmly she said that statement. “Truly remarkable. You could have accomplished so much with us.”

“I am no monster.”

“No, sadly not,” sighed Obi-Wan. “Still, it is sad to think that your legacy will be crushed by Bail’s hand.”

“My death will only make this rebellion burn brighter. You cannot stop that.”

“Oh I’m sure it will grow quite large and impressive. It will make its end all the more spectacular when it comes.” He laughed again and moved in for a quick kiss on Breha’s cheek before she could stop him. “This has been a wonderfully enlightening conversation. I thank you for your time.”

“I can’t say the same for you.”

“Of course not. I would be shocked if you did,” Obi-Wan grinned. “I would say until next time Breha but I honestly don’t think I’ll see you again.”

“Perhaps not. But who knows. Maybe I will escape before my time is up. Maybe I will even kill Bail instead.”

“Oh and what a twist that would be. Simply know that if that occurs, the next time you see me I will kill you.”

“I do not doubt it.”

His smile only growing, Obi-Wan made a mocking bow. “Good night your highness.”

“Good night,” she said stiffly, and watched as the Sith sauntered out of her room.


End file.
